Best Served Hot
by FallenInDreams
Summary: He tasted sweet, hot, salty, and delicious between her thighs. Her mother was right: the way to a man's heart really was through his stomach. ItaSaku non-mass. For MultiSakuMonth2018 on tumblr.


For MultiSaku Month 2018 on tumblr.

PWP is what happens when I haven't written ItaSaku for years and don't take the time to ease myself back into it first.

Enjoy. ^_^

.:.

The cool breeze coming through her window wasn't the cause of her goose bumps.

' _He's here.'_

Sakura smiled inwardly, feeling a sense of calm, despite how much, how _desperately_ , she'd been wanting this.

When she'd returned from the market an hour ago, the sun was setting; the weather was unusually cool for this time of year, so she was craving the warm, sweet decadence of hot Mitarashi dango. While the dessert could be eaten both cold or hot, she'd always preferred hot; just like the man watching her right now, from the shadows, outside her window.

With a need to replace her ingredients so she could buy more, she wasn't surprised by the shadow that had followed her home.

Sakura had been teasing him with it for days. His favourite sweet. His favourite flavour. Their tango dance in the ANBU mission room ended abruptly every time; he backed off each time. But they weren't at work now, and she was going to get what she wanted from him.

Sakura had been lusting after Itachi Uchiha for two years. And she'd been in love with him for one; the past six months, she'd fought side by side with him, gotten to know him, and learned, like she had when she used to like Sasuke, that there was more to the man she wanted than just his good looks and aloof manner.

He was untouchable to most people and it thrilled her.

And finally, she had a plan in place to seduce him; something she now _knew_ he would reciprocate.

Since joining ANBU, Sakura had developed a reputation for her skills, not only on the battlefield, but also in the culinary arts – the same reputations that the rest of the famed Rookie Nine, as well as Team Gai, had known about for years. She rarely cooked for other people though, since her usual shared food was the food pills that had been dubbed "mud balls" by everyone who hated them.

' _Some people just don't know how to appreciate good, nutritional food.'_

However, when she put her mind to it, Sakura knew full well how to make things _tasty_ ; her friends knew this too. And every man was a sucker for their favourite food. Her target enjoyed dango, which were easy enough to make. Since her morning batch had _mysteriously_ disappeared, she'd been baking since she got home, and it was time to put her plan into action.

She could almost picture him out there, skulking in the shadows and assuming she didn't know he was there. Granted, she couldn't see him or sense his chakra, but Sakura always knew when those dark eyes of Itachi Uchiha were fixed on her. Nobody else made her feel like this.

If he were anyone else, she'd accuse him of stalking.

Of course she knew he was there, and _why_. Itachi Uchiha wanted her dumplings; the taste of the ones he'd stolen that morning were probably still on his lips. She'd felt his eyes on her the entire time she'd spent making them.

Sakura shut the window, smiling to herself.

He was almost ready.

.:.

Her chakra flared the moment he stepped into her apartment; elegantly and without disturbing anything, Itachi made it two steps before realising she'd put a seal on the room.

He wasn't going anywhere until she'd had her way with him.

"It's about time you showed yourself, I've been waiting for over an hour."

He resisted the urge to smirk. Trust the little minx to set a trap for him. He didn't respond, just watching as she sauntered over to him; she'd been hiding in the shadows just outside her bedroom. Sakura had left the dango on the kitchen counter and left the building – or so he'd thought. It seemed she didn't want to play their games anymore.

She was dressed to kill him, too; a silk dress that wasn't too fancy but could be worn to a private gathering. The split up the sides gave him a tantalising view of her creamy flesh, showing him that her trademark black shorts were missing from the ensemble; he imagined she wore it like this to make it easier for him to pull off.

It was obvious to him now, what this whole trap had been about.

He smirked inwardly at that thought.

Sakura stopped at the kitchen counter, keeping her distance at first. Her body hummed in anticipation as she picked up the closest dango; there were three dozen of them that she'd been planning to take to her colleagues. But _this_ was a much better use for them.

He watched her as she tilted her head back slightly and bit the first dumpling off the skewer. She moaned softly, enjoying the sticky, chewy texture and closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. Then she ate another one; halfway through this skewer she paused, looking over at Itachi. Her eyes were inviting, and he took the initiative, stepping over to her and plucking the sweet from her fingers to mimic her actions; he devoured the last two dumplings on the stick.

They just stared at each other.

She licked her lips as he inched closer, the wooden skewer falling from his fingers.

Just when she knew he was about to lean in to kiss her, she spoke, freezing him in his tracks.

"The aphrodisiac that does it best for me is sweets," she informed him. He swallowed heavily, his mouth going dry, and she smiled innocently at him. "Don't get me wrong, the tried and tested effects of oysters and chocolate are overwhelming and _fruitful_ , but there's just something about a good, salty sweet that gets me going." She sighed dramatically, pretending not to notice the way his eyes were fixated on her lips as they parted dramatically. "It must be all that sugar rushing through me. It's exhilarating."

Itachi cleared his throat, speaking for the first time. "It's an acquired taste."

She raised an eyebrow at this and plucked another dumpling off the plate; one not skewered. Sakura paused momentarily before popping it into her mouth. His eyes followed every movement, from her fingers to that last smacking sound she made as the ball of rice dough and sauce disappeared behind those luscious lips.

Itachi fought back a sigh of contentment, imagining her sounds of approval were breaths in his ear.

He wasn't stupid; she could see the gears turning in his head. Even the stoic, powerful Uchiha heir apparent had a kinky side. If she hadn't spent the last six months getting to know him, learning what makes him tick, and then realising he wasn't as easy as that to understand, she would've missed the almost imperceptible smirk he gave her before she found herself being lifted through the air.

Sakura squeaked in surprise as Itachi pulled her to him, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and slammed her against the wall. She groaned.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Haruno?"

She smiled as one hand fell to his chest, the other clasping the back of his neck and tugging on his hair gently; he sighed, realising she'd played him in more ways than one.

"Call me Sakura." She purred, lowering her mouth to his neck and licking his skin.

He suppressed a groan at the feel of her suckling his skin. Clearly, she wasn't joking about sweets _getting her going_. Instinctively, he pressed into her; he didn't realise he'd ground his hips until she dug her nails in.

"Itachi." She whimpered.

He was done for.

Sweet and savoury; he tasted like the soy sauce she'd used in her last batch of dango. She was right.

Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, devouring his mouth as he'd devoured hers. She bit him to encourage him to stop being gentle and lost herself in the feel of him. She needed him to take her roughly, in every way.

Itachi finally pulled away, panting almost as heavily as the woman in his arms. She wriggled her hips, clearly attempting to elicit a response from his dick. It twitched, and he remembered why this young woman was revered and coveted by so many.

He pressed his forehead to hers, attempting to calm himself down.

Despite his own proclivity for manipulation and mind games, Sakura Haruno was oftentimes a walking, talking conundrum to him. And the more Itachi learnt about her, the more infatuated he became. With her mind. Her body. Her soul. She was ranked in the top three of the newer ANBU recruits in intelligence, yet so many of her newer, seasoned comrades continued to underestimate her.

Her tactics included lowering the guard of her opponent by letting them think they've outsmarted or beaten her before taking them out with one swift, decisive move. And she would only heal her opponent if she was _in the mood to_ , as she put it.

And Itachi, it seemed, was not immune to her machinations.

He had to get a hold of himself, if not just for his pride. He'd wanted her in this position so many times, imagined what it would be like to have Sakura Haruno writhing and begging underneath him, but the reality was a sting to his male ego. He had to assert _some_ kind of dominance before she took him over completely.

He groaned as she wiggled again, deliberately frustrating him. "Do you have any idea how maddening you are..."

He ground his hips into hers again, trying to take control.

"...when you look at me like that..."

He sniffed her neck.

"...smell so good..."

He licked her neck.

"...dressed so _provocatively_..."

He bit her skin gently, eliciting a small growl from her.

She shoved at him, forcing him to release his hold on her, and moved backwards; keeping her eye on him like an animal backing away from a predator. But she wasn't frightened or worried if he wanted to _eat_ her.

He watched, entranced, as she at the kitchen counter; Itachi followed her, lifting her up by her hips and laying her on the table next to the dango she'd prepared. She laid back elegantly before him, keeping eye contacts as she stretched out her legs and sighed deeply; _expectantly_. His eyes were drawn to the slip of skin now visible along the inside of her thighs, unable to refrain from widening as she slowly parted her legs.

His long, pale fingers reached out, following the contour of her legs and settling gently on the lacy edges of her knickers. Sakura lost the ability to think when his fingers resumed their journey, slipping under the material to part it as he lowered his head between her knees. Just when she was getting frustrated with the slow pace, his tongue darted out, tasting her; she mewled.

Her hands went to his hair, gripping, pulling, crushing; every lick, every nip of his teeth, brought her closer to that white light of euphoria. When he ended his torture and hooked her legs around his waist once more, Sakura looked up at him, smiling softly. She was not in the mood to take this slow. They could do that later.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"No more going slow."

The heady look on her face was enough to convince him to take her, _hard_. Her hands were already on his trousers, deftly undoing them and impatiently tugging him free of his restraints. She sat up as best she could; petite hands grasped him, and he groaned, "fuck."

He hardened in her hand; so delicate and so powerful, his blood was boiling. Her chakra was hastening the process.

" _Enough_."

Impatient, Itachi pushed her back down, ignoring the clattering of the tableware, and lifted Sakura's knees to rest on the edge of the table. He missed the grin on her face as he tugged on her knickers, ripping them off of her; there was no care in his ministrations as his fingers fucked her. She didn't care. She wanted – _needed_ – more.

"Fuck, Itachi, stop _dawdling_."

He hovered over her, and she had the sudden, erroneous thought _'what the hell is he smirking at?'_ before he captured her mouth again, silencing her. Sakura had no time to adjust before he was suddenly and blissfully _shoving_ his way inside of her.

She threw her arms around his shoulders. He didn't give her time to adjust, thrusting like crazy the moment he was fully seated inside; her squeals were swallowed by his kisses. Sakura had never been so _vocal_. He made her want to scream and thrash and knock things over. The shaking of the table only fuelled the incoming, blinding light. Every thrust was abrasive intrusion, burning her insides; but she didn't care. He overwhelmed her, now burying his face in the crook of her neck; the friction as their bodies drove into each other. Over and over again, she repeated his name, closing her eyes and smiling as he returned the sentiment.

Suddenly, he slowed, and rotated his hips, but after she dug her claws into his back, he sped up again. Faster this time. The distant sound of something clattering reminded her that the food was no longer on the table. His thrusts could tear through to the floor at this rate. Everything was building up, faster and more powerful than she'd expected. She screamed, letting her body lose control underneath him.

' _Too much.'_

It was too much. Tension coiled and twisted between her legs, warmth spreading out from her very core. Sakura dug her nails even deeper into Itachi's arms, not caring that she was now drawing blood. The earth shattering release inside her had her full attention as she threw her head back, screaming even louder; crying in relief.

But his hips continued to piston in and out of her and she wasn't afforded a moment to rest before her exhausted body was once again teetering over the edge.

She cried, swore, and clawed at him. Her hips rising and falling as his did. Her legs now locked around his body like it was a lifeline and she would _die_ if she ever let go.

Three times. Gods, but he had stamina! Itachi lasted through three of her orgasms. When her mind fully returned to her she realised they hadn't switched positions. She had really been looking forward to riding him. But she was too exhausted to care, for now.

' _Next time.'_

Boneless, she released him, her shaky legs falling to the sides as she felt finally drained and happy.

' _Fuck.'_

She groaned as he started suckling on her neck; it was surprisingly comforting. His thumb brushed her nipple and she smiled, trembling. _No more_. She was so done for.

Itachi made no move to continue, thankfully, seemingly just happy _touching_ her. She imagined he was too exhausted to move. And her punishment was over.

When the trembling in her body finally stopped, Sakura raised her right arm to stroke Itachi's face before running her fingers through his hair. So soft and silky.

She sighed in contentment, but she couldn't stop remembering all those times, in the ANBU where she'd flirted with him, he'd flirted back, the smell of the dango she'd cooked filled the air as he moved like he was going to kiss her. Then, every time, he pulled away. It always left her feeling frustrated and confused. If he liked her – and he clearly did – what was his problem?

"Itachi... why did you always pull away?"

Itachi sighed and raise himself up on his arms to look at her; the movement of his pelvis served as a reminder that he was still inside her. "I foolishly thought you would give up. I am your captain. It would be considered unseemly to date you. I treated it like a game because it was safe, and no-one could fault something so harmless. Though I always wanted more."

Sakura scoffed at that. "Since when does the opinions of others dictate your actions, Itachi Uchiha of the Sharingan?"

He stared at her, and she could tell it wasn't an easy topic for him. It wasn't just the male ego talking, it was also his pride in his intelligence that was taking a beating. "I admit I fell victim to unnecessary and misguided chivalry."

"Really?" His expression concerned her. Did he think himself _beneath_ her? Strange.

"Some might call you a beguiler of men."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. Sakura giggled. "Okay. Are you my unsuspecting victim, then?"

"Hardly."

She couldn't help herself; she dissolved into full blown laughter. After a few seconds, Itachi joined her; the soft but husky sound of his amusement snapped her out of it and Sakura looked him in the eye, suddenly serious.

"You don't have to hide behind propriety for me, Itachi."

He sighed and nodded, lowering his forehead to hers again. "We have a far more important concern right now."

"What is it?"

"The dango is probably cold."

Sakura giggled again, letting out a deep sigh. Trust him to be thinking of food right now. Said food was on the floor on broken plates but cleaning up could wait for later; the dessert had served its purpose, anyhow. She smacked Itachi playfully. "Well I hope you know I'm not letting you get away with it; you're not allowed to pull away from me anymore."

He kissed the crown of her head, smirking at her teasingly. "Of course. You make the best dango in all of Konoha, after all."

.:.

 **R &R**


End file.
